Try As We Might
by MaybeTomorrow721
Summary: "Alarms went off in her head as she studied the boy. A bad feeling started growing in the pit of her stomach." One day, Eddie sees something suspicious, and starts digging for the truth, but she faces obstacles. There are people trying to stop and dissuade her. Even the one person she thought she could trust. Fourth story in The Oh So Easy Relationship collection.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: New story. This story is mostly about Eddie and Jamie's relationship getting tested. I'm not sure if people will like this story, so please review! I do hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie Janko casually walked down the street to the Supermarket. It was a nice spring day. It had finally stopped raining in New York City. The month of April so far had been rain. Now, it was sunny out, and Eddie thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. She had the day off, and needed to pick up food for dinner with Jamie later tonight.

When Eddie arrived at the store, she grabbed a basket, and made her way over to the pasta aisle. As she walked into the aisle, she saw one of her fellow officers; Officer Michael Promuse. He had a shopping cart, and a boy of about seven or eight was walking beside him. Alarms went off in her head as she studied the boy. A bad feeling started growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, Promuse," Eddie called out.

Promuse looked up from the Alfredo sauce can he was reading. He looked shocked and angry for a split second, then he recovered, and plastered a smile on his face.

"Hey, Janko," Promuse responded. He started walking towards her.

"Whose this little guy?" Eddie asked smiling at the boy.

Promuse put his hand on the boy's shoulder which made the boy tense, and Eddie's stomach flip. "This is my son, Ryan," Promuse said. "Ryan, this is Officer Janko. I work with her."

"Ni-nice to meet...meet you," Ryan stuttered.

Eddie looked at Ryan, and put on a fake smile. She was trying not to give herself away. "Nice to meet you, too, Ryan. What happened to your arm?" she added. Ryan's left arm had a bright, green, hard cast with signatures all over it.

Promuse quickly responded. "He was hit with a baseball bat at practice one day, and now he knows not to stand behind someone swinging a bat, right, son?" He gave Ryan's shoulder a squeeze.

Ryan grimaced. "Yes, Dad."

Eddie tried not to grimace at Ryan's grimace or punch Promuse in the face. "How long has it been on?" Eddie asked.

"Three weeks," Promuse quickly replied again. He seemed to be uncomfortable now.

"Is the black eye also from baseball?" Eddie questioned. A black and blue ring circled Ryan's right eye.

Promuse narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he said harshly. "Ryan's team mates don't know how to aim. One of them passed a ball to him, and it hit him in the face."

Eddie nodded, and looked Ryan up and down, trying to find anymore injuries. Promuse narrowed his eyes even more. "We have to go. I have to drop Ryan off at home before I go in for tour. See you later, Janko."

"Yep," Eddie agreed.

"Bye, Officer Janko," Ryan said with pleading eyes.

Eddie kept her face blank as she responded. "Bye, Ryan."

With that Ryan and Promuse left. Eddie continued her shopping and all the while she thought about Ryan's pleading eyes. She felt terrible, because in that moment she couldn't help him. In that moment, she couldn't do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Second chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying this story. By the way, the story is told from Eddie's point of view. Forgot to add that in my last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Eddie drove her car over to Jamie's apartment, she kept replaying the grocery store scene in her head. It had been several hours since the scene, but Eddie couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't want to believe what she was thinking, but all the fingers pointed to that conclusion.

Eddie groaned as she parked her car. _"Why is it so hard to admit the truth to yourself?"_ she thought.

 _"Because he's a fellow cop,"_ she said, answering her own question.

Eddie groaned again, grabbed the groceries and her purse, and got out of the car. She made her way up to Jamie's apartment. As she unlocked the door, she was met with a quiet apartment.

"Jamie?" Eddie called out as she placed her purse on the little table near the door.

"Hey," Jamie Reagan greeted while walking out of their apartment. He walked over to Eddie and gave her a quick kiss. He then looked at the groceries. "What'd you bring?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Eddie told him while she placed the bags on the counter.

"You make a mean spaghetti and meatballs," Jamie said.

Eddie smiled. "Well, today you get to help. Can you start the meatballs?"

"Yes," Jamie said and got to work on his task.

Eddie started looking for a pot for the spaghetti.

"So how was your day?" Jamie asked.

"Okay, I guess," Eddie answered, still looking for a pot.

"That's it?" Jamie questioned. He sensed something was off with her.

Eddie shrugged. "I had the day off. I slept in, went to the gym, went to the grocery store..." she paused, and thought it was safe to tell Jamie about what she saw. "I saw Promuse with his son at the grocery store."

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know Promuse had a son."

"I didn't know either," Eddie replied. "But he does. His son's name is Ryan, and Ryan has a broken arm, and a black eye."

Jamie eyed her suspiciously. "How'd that happen?"

"His Dad said it was all from baseball practice," Eddie said.

"But you don't believe that?" Jamie inquired.

"Ryan's had the cast on for three weeks," Eddie started. "Promuse said he was hit with a baseball bat at practice."

"Okay. Accidents happen," Jamie interrupted.

"Ryan is seven or eight years old. You really think someone that age could swing that hard to break his arm?" Eddie argued incredulously.

"Well, they have to swing hard enough to make the ball go," Jamie countered.

"Whatever. Let me get back to my main point," Eddie said. "Promuse told me Ryan got his black eye from baseball practice as well. A team mate passed a ball to him."

"Okay," Jamie said unsure what she was getting at.

"The bruise is less than a week old," Eddie told him. "What coach would let a kid play with a broken arm?"

"Okay. That's a little suspicious," Jamie agreed. "But what are you saying, Eddie?" he added.

"I think Promuse is abusing his son," Eddie responded.

"Eddie, that's a big accusation to make when you only have circumstantial evidence," Jamie told her.

"Circumstantial evidence?" Eddie said annoyed.

"Yeah," Jamie confirmed. "With what you have you can't prove Promuse is lying about any of the injuries, and the story about Ryan's black eye could be true."

Eddie scoffed. Jamie ignored her and continued. "I mean, Ryan could have been visiting the team, and one of the kids could've passed him a ball unexpectedly. Things like that happen."

Eddie shook her head. "I can't believe you're standing up for Promuse," she said angrily.

"Eddie, I'm not standing up for Promuse," Jamie said. "I'm telling you that you can't jump to that conclusion with only circum-"

"Circumstantial evidence," Eddie finished in an irritated voice.

"Eddie, please," Jamie said annoyed.

"No, Jamie," Eddie said outraged. "Would you be saying the same thing if Promuse wasn't a cop? Or you didn't know him?"

"Probably," Jamie shot back. "Because the basis for your allegation would be the same."

"Really?" Eddie asked hotly. "So you're not being bias?"

"Bias?" Jamie said shocked. "I am not being bias."

"Walks like it, talks like it," Eddie said with sass.

"Eddie, I'm not being bias," Jamie said crossly. "You need more than what you have to accuse Promuse of anything."

"Well, I have that, and my gut," Eddie told him.

"Yeah, and I've told you before, you need more than your gut," Jamie said heatedly.

"You still don't trust me," Eddie muttered bitterly.

"That's b.s. and you know that," Jamie said quietly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Jamie," Eddie said sharply. "I thought you of all people would understand, but I guess I was wrong." She got up and grabbed her purse. "Enjoy your meal," she added while heading to the door.

"Where are you going, Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"Somewhere you aren't," Eddie replied, and slammed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie sat in the passenger seat of her and Mark's patrol car, three quarters of a way through tour. Eddie had been quiet through all of tour. She was still angry at Jamie and she didn't feel like talking.

"Janko?" Mark said. "Eddie?"

"What?" Eddie asked flatly. She had been thinking about Ryan while Mark had been blabbering on about something.

"You know, it's nice to know you listen to me," Mark said sarcastically.

"I always ignore you, Sparrow," Eddie remarked.

"Well, for once can you stop ignoring me?" Mark asked annoyed. "I mean, we are partners."

"I'm sorry, Sparrow. I've got a lot of things on my mind," Eddie said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mark asked.

Eddie looked at Mark and realized he just wanted to help. "Sure," Eddie replied, then she began her story. She told him about her and Jamie's conversation, but that was the only thing she told him about.

After Eddie was finished with her story, Mark asked, "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Eddie said.

"Have you two talked since then?"

Eddie scoffed. "No. I don't think that would be a pretty conversation."

"You should still talk," Mark claimed.

"No, I'm not talking to Jamie until I get more evidence," Eddie declared.

"What suspicion do you have about one of our fellow officers?" Mark questioned.

"I'm not gonna tell you, because there's still a chance I might be wrong," Eddie said.

"You think you're wrong?"

"No, but-"

"Then, it's okay to tell me," Mark concluded. "Now, spill."

Eddie sighed. "I think a fellow officer is abusing his son."

"Who?" Mark asked shocked.

Eddie put her foot down. "No. You asked for my suspicion, not his name."

"Okay. Fair enough," Mark said. "Does this cop have more than one child?"

"I don't think so," Eddie said. "And really, you're trying to guess the cop?"

"No, I'm trying to help you," Mark countered. "Is the boy's mother still in the picture?" he added.

"Not sure about that," Eddie responded.

Mark shook his head. "You're right. You do need to investigate. Anyway, if the mother is still around, she's getting abused, too. Or she's a horrible mother and is turning a blind eye or helping. Nine times out of ten, she's getting abused. Probably more than the boy. I say that, because-"

"The mother is trying to protect her son," Eddie finished.

Mark nodded. "If I were you, I would find out everything about this guy. Like, wife, girlfriend, kid or kids, parents, siblings, friends, home address, and all that good stuff. I would focus on the mother of the boy-"

"Because I might be able to turn her against the father if she's getting abused as well," Eddie said. "You're acting like I don't know how to do my job," she added a little annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you do it right," Mark said.

"Thanks for being an overprotective dad, Sparrow," Eddie replied sarcastically.

Mark smiled. "It's a character trait." Then his smile faded. "I don't know how people abuse their kids. Abusing your domestic partner is no better, but it's a little more understandable. They can be a pain, and they're not blood, but your kid? That's different. You helped make them. I mean, Melody means everything to me. I just don't know how they do it."

Eddie shrugged. "I always thought they were the people who didn't plan on having a kid, and when the kid came out, they didn't know how to properly treat them. There are a lot of bad people in this world. This job has definitely taught me that."

"Ain't that the truth," Mark said quietly.

/

After tour, Eddie stayed around the precinct to find all the information she could about Promuse. She sat down at a computer, and typed his name into the database.

 _Michael Promuse_

 _Address: 22 E 107th Street Manhattan, New York 10065_

 _Phone: H: (212) 247-0315_

 _C: (347) 555-7389_

 _Parents: Steven Promuse (father)_

 _Janet Promuse nee Catwick (mother)_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Spouse: Carly Promuse nee Rockfall_

 _Children: One, Ryan Promuse_

 _Emergency Contacts:_

 _1\. Carly Promuse (wife)_

 _Address: 22_ _E 107th Street Manhattan, New York 10065_

 _Phone: H: (212) 247-0315_

 _C: (347) 555-6162_

 _2\. Richard Clark (friend)_

 _Address: 741 W 172nd Street Manhattan, New York 10033_

 _Phone: H: (212) 408-7812_

 _C: (347) 568-1127_

 _Criminal Record: None_

Eddie wrote down all the information the computer screen displayed to her. Then she looked up Promuse's secondary emergency contact, Richard Clark. Unlike his friend, Richard had a record. He had multiple possession charges, a DUI, and an assault charge. Eddie was very interested in the assault charge, and kept Richard Clark in the back of her mind as she closed all the tabs, and went to change out of her uniform. As she was heading to the locker room, she spotted Promuse.

"Hey, Promuse," Eddie called out trying to give him a genuine smile.

Promuse gave her a tight lip smile. "We keep bumping into each other."

"Yes, we do," Eddie agreed. "I've been meaning to ask you, what league does your son play for?" she asked fishing for information that will get her investigation going. "My friend's nephew is interested in playing baseball next season, so I was just curious."

"He plays at a league run by his school," Promuse replied. "Central Park East 1 Elementary School. It's on Madison Ave in the Upper East Side."

"Okay," Eddie said. "Thanks, Promuse. I have to go run some errands, so I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you later, Janko," Promuse said and walked away.

Eddie continued her walk to the locker room. After she changed, she knew where she would head next.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I am going to the beach with my friend, and won't be back until Wednesday, so I won't be updating for a few days. I'm posting this chapter today, and I'm going to try to post chapter 4 later today or tomorrow. No promises, though. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm going to the beach later today since it's midnight, so I won't update until Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry. I said in my last chapter I would try and get chapter 4 up before I leave, and I did! Yay! Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi, are you Derek Swin?" Eddie asked a tall, Caucasian man in his late twenties with brown hair. The man was putting basketballs away on the blacktop behind Central Park 1 Elementary School.

The man smiled. "Yes. I am, and you are?" he asked eyeing Eddie up and down.

Eddie returned the smile, and held up her badge. "Police. I'm Officer Janko."

Derek frowned. "What do you want? I payed the fine!" The panic was evident in his voice.

"I'm not here about the fine," Eddie assured him. "I'm here about one of the kids you coach on the baseball team at this school."

"Oh. Well, which kid?" Derek asked.

"Ryan Promuse," Eddie said.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Haven't seen that kid at practice in weeks. He broke his arm when he was messing around with a baseball bat. I told him he couldn't participate in any practice or game, because he's a liability. I said he could sit on the sidelines and watch, but his father didn't like that, so he pulled him off the team completely."

"Who told you he was messing around with a baseball bat?" Eddie questioned.

"His father," Derek replied. "Ryan's cousins were over, and they were playing a game, and Ryan got hit with the bat."

Eddie nodded. "Do you see Ryan at all?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I'm the P.E. teacher here, so I have a class with him once a week."

"Have you noticed any other injuries that he has?" Eddie inquired.

"He only has one other that I know of," Derek said. "A black eye. He said he tripped and hit his eye on a table. I didn't believe him, but I didn't push. I figured he was embarrassed about what really happened."

"Why didn't you believe him?" Eddie asked.

"Ryan is always careful," Derek informed her. "It's like he's afraid to walk. Like he's afraid he's going to mess up. I don't really believe he tripped but, it's something that can happen to the most careful person in the world, so I guess it happened to him."

Eddie nodded. "Has Ryan ever been injured at school or practice?"

"In P.E. and at practice, yes. Ryan's careful about everything except sports, and any other type of physical activity. He's a natural on the field, and in class," Derek told her. "Not sure about any other time he's in school. You'll have to ask the school nurse or his other teachers."

"Okay. What's the most serious injury Ryan has sustained in your class or at baseball practice?" Eddie asked.

"He's had bruises and cuts. Those are the only injuries he's gotten from my class or practice," Derek said.

Eddie nodded again. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Swin."

Derek smiled. "It was no problem, and, please, call me Derek."

Eddie smiled as well, and handed Derek her card. "Well, thank you, Derek, and if you remember anything else call the cell phone number."

Derek accepted the card. "Do I also call this number if I want to go out to drinks with you?"

Eddie's smile grew. "You can if you want."

"All right," Derek replied. "I'll see you around, Officer Janko."

"It's Eddie."

"Well, see you around, Eddie."

"Bye."

Derek walked toward the field, and Eddie stared after him. Then, she went into the building to sign out. After she signed out, she went to her car. On the way there, her conscience was screaming at her.

 _"What are you doing?! You have a boyfriend!"_ Eddie said to herself.

 _"Who's being an ass,"_ she thought.

 _"Doesn't mean you should step out on him,"_ she argued.

 _"I'm not stepping out on him,"_ she responded. _"I'm allowed to go out to have a drink with a friend."_

 _"Yeah, 'cause that guy really wants to be just friends with you,"_ she thought sarcastically.

Eddie groaned, and ran her hands over her face as she reached her car. She took a deep breathe, got in, then made her way home.

/

Eddie opened her apartment door, and jumped.

"What the hell, Reagan?!" Eddie yelled. "You're lucky I don't have my weapon or I would've shot you." To Eddie's surprise Jamie had been sitting on the couch when she opened the door.

"Sorry," Jamie said. I didn't mean to scare you, but you haven't returned any of my calls or text."

"Well, there's a reason for that," Eddie told him bitterly as she put her purse down.

"I know you're mad, Eddie-" Jamie began.

"Mad is an understatement," Eddie interrupted.

Jamie shook his head. "Eddie, I told you the truth about your evidence. You tell me almost everyday that the truth hurts."

"Found one more thing Jamie Reagan's bad at," Eddie jabbed. "Apologizing."

"For what? Telling you your evidence won't hold up?" Jame asked hotly.

"You're really riding the jackass boat today," Eddie told him.

"I'm glad I can speak to you like an adult," Jamie retorted sarcastically.

"Why are you here, Jamie?" Eddie asked rudely.

"I came to ask you if you're investigating Promuse," Jamie said. "So are you?" he added.

"Why do you care?" Eddie answered with attitude.

"Just answer the question," Jamie ordered.

"Yes, I'm investigating him," Eddie said. "I want to know the truth."

"Well, you need to stop," Jamie told her.

"What?" Eddie said shocked and angry.

"You are not a detective, and you are going to step on someone's toes," Jamie warned.

"We investigated cases when we were partners. How is this any different?" Eddie questioned irritated.

"We weren't investigating a cop, Eddie," Jamie argued.

Eddie scoffed. "And you say you're not bias? You wouldn't be saying any of this if Promuse wasn't a cop."

"The worst place for a cop to be is in jail," Jamie defended himself. He was on the verge of yelling. "If Promuse catches wind of this, he won't be happy, and he'll be afraid. When people are afraid, they make stupid and irrational decisions."

"Jamie, I know that," Eddie said sharply. "But it's not going to stop me from doing my job."

"Come on, Eddie-" Jamie started annoyed.

"No, Jamie," Eddie said forcefully. "I am doing this, and nothing you say is going to change my mind. If you have nothing more to say, then get out. Come back when you want to apologize."

Jamie frowned, and headed to the door. "Fine," he called back. "But don't come running to me when you get yourself in a jam." He slammed the door behind him.

Eddie let out a frustrated huff. She knew she shouldn't have acted like she did when Jamie was talking about Promuse finding out about her investigation. She knew he was just concerned. She was still annoyed with him, though. She pushed all those thoughts away, and looked up directions to Richard Clark's apartment on her laptop. She would go to his place after tour tomorrow, and hear what he had to say.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm not sure if Jamie and Eddie would be acting like this on the show if they were ever in this position. Please review, and tell me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I was going to post this chapter Friday, but that never happened. Sorry. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie walked through the 54th Precinct, nervous about what she was going to do. She wanted to see the case file on Richard Clark's assault charge, before paying him a visit, but she realized she couldn't get the case file without being questioned. So she was going to the one detective she could trust to get her the file.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, Maria," Eddie greeted as she saw Danny Reagan and Maria Baez sitting at their desks.

"Hey, Eddie," Danny and Maria said in unison. "What are you doing here?" Danny added.

"I just need to talk to you privately," Eddie said unsure. She was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Okay," Danny responded skeptically. He got up from his desk, and headed into the empty interrogation room. Eddie followed him, and closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

Eddie took a deep breath before she began. "I need a case file, and I was wondering if you could get it for me?" She was hoping short and sweet would work with him. It didn't.

"Why do you need a case file?" Danny questioned confused and a little suspicious.

Eddie hesitated. She trusted Danny, but didn't think his reaction would be the best if she told him about her suspicions about Promuse. It seemed like Danny read her mind when he said, "Look, Eddie. You can trust me."

Eddie was still unsure, so she gave him half the truth. "I'm investigating a person who I think is abusive. I'm trying to make his friend turn on him, so I looking at the friend's assault charge, and seeing if I can toy with that. I'm asking you to get the file for me, because it would be suspicious if I did it myself."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would it be suspicious? That would only be if the person you're investigating is in the department..." He looked at Eddie. Her face must have given her away. "You're investigating a cop?!" he whisper screamed.

"Yes," Eddie said.

Danny shook his head. "Eddie-"

"Don't, Danny," Eddie told him angrily. "I'm doing my job."

"It's not your job to jam up cops, Eddie," Danny said furiously.

"No, it's my job to help people who can't help themselves," Eddie protested heatedly. "This little boy is afraid everyday of his life, and he can't do anything about it, so it's my job to help him. And just because he's a cop's son doesn't mean he doesn't deserve justice."

Danny glared at her, then his expression mellowed. "I see why Jamie likes you. You sound like a lawyer."

Eddie gave him a half smile. "Thanks, I guess."

Danny gave her a small smile in return. "I'll get you the file as long as Jamie's okay with it."

"Come on, Danny," Eddie begged.

"Come on what? He's my kid brother, and your boyfriend," Danny argued. "I assume he knows about your investigation."

"He does," Eddie said bitterly. "That doesn't mean he approves."

"Ah," Danny said realizing what that meant. "You two are in a fight, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," Eddie dismissed.

"I think it does," Danny countered. "You know, if he finds out I'm helping you he might blow a fuse."

"He's not like you, Danny," Eddie joked.

Danny gave her a dirty look, but Eddie continued. "He'll be fine."

Danny pursed his lips. "All right. I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks, Danny. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do, and I'll make sure you know it," Danny said.

Eddie looked at her watch. "I better get back on tour. My meal break is ending."

"Okay. If I can get you the file, you'll have it at the end of tour," Danny informed her.

"Thanks again, Danny," Eddie said while leaving the room.

"Yep," Danny called back.

/

Danny was able to get Eddie the case file after tour. She read through the report, and headed to Richard Clark's apartment. When she reached his apartment, she knocked on the door.

The door cracked open slightly. "Yes?" a man said through the crack.

"Are you Richard Clark?" Eddie asked him.

"Who's asking?" the man questioned.

"I am," Eddie said. "I'm Officer Janko." She held up her badge.

"I am Richard Clark," the man said opening the door all the way. "Please come in." He stepped to the side, so Eddie could come in.

Eddie smiled at him, and stepped inside. Richard closed the door, then gestured toward the chair. Eddie sat down, and Richard sat down on the couch across from her.

"So what's this about, Officer?" Richard asked.

"I'm here to ask you about an assault charge that was brought against you ten years ago," Eddie started.

Richard frowned. "That's ancient history. Why are you bringing it up?"

"There are inconsistencies in the case file I read," Eddie half-lied. "I just want to clear it up. So tell me what happened."

"Well, it was a while ago, but I'll try," Richard said, then he began his story. "I was waiting with my friend, Carly Promuse, in an alley outside McGary's. You know, the bar in the Upper East Side. Anyway, we were waiting for her husband, and my friend, Michael Promuse, to bring the car around when this guy started hitting on Carly. Carly told him to stop, and when he didn't, I told him to stop. The guy started getting mad, and screaming at me. I just boiled over, and punched him in the face. I grabbed Carly, and ran. We met Michael at the end of the alley. I told him to drive away. I told him what happened, and he said we were going to the nearest precinct to turn me in. I turned myself in, and was questioned. I was put in a line up, and the guy identified me, and I spent eighteen months at Riker's."

Eddie nodded. "What precinct did you turn yourself into?"

"Um...the 27th precinct," Richard told her.

"Why did you go to that precinct when there are much closer precincts to the Upper East Side?" Eddie questioned. "The 2-7 is in Harlem."

"I told Michael about it when he was driving me home," Richard said nervously.

"Well, you told me what happened in only a few sentences," Eddie pointed out. "Shouldn't it have only taken a few minutes for you to explain the situation to your friend?"

"It did, but-" Richard began.

"But what? You guys couldn't find any precincts?" Eddie asked.

"No," Richard said too quickly. He was starting to break.

"Then, what?" Eddie persisted.

"We...were...um," Richard spluttered.

"Why was Michael getting the car?" Eddie asked changing the subject.

"Because we took his car to the bar," Richard replied.

"Did he drink?" Eddie asked.

"He had one drink. A pint," Richard answered. "He was the designated driver."

"Did you and Carly have anything to drink?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, we had a few drinks," Richard confessed.

"How many to be exact?" Eddie asked.

"I had four, and Carly had three," Richard said.

Eddie gave him a half smile. "That's funny, because the cops who processed you had you take a breathalyzer test. You blew a .025%. You wouldn't blow that number with four drinks."

Richard pursed his lips. "The alcohol must have passed through my system."

"You and I both know that's a lie," Eddie told him. Richard remained silent, so Eddie continued. "I think that you were the one who was getting the car while Michael and Carly stood in the alley. I think Michael was the one who assaulted that man."

Richard closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. "Do you know that Michael's a cop?"

"Yes, I do," Eddie responded.

"Then, you should know that he was still a probationary officer back then," Richard told her. "Do you know what would've happened to him if it was his name on that report instead of mine?" he added quietly.

"Yes. He would be out of a job," Eddie said.

"He saved my life when I screwed it up," Richard said. "I owe him."

"You took the blame for his mistake," Eddie said. "He should've gone away for eighteen months. Not you."

"Yeah, 'cause that's fair," Richard jabbed sarcastically.

"Life isn't fair," Eddie shot back. "And because of your ignorance, your friend thinks it's okay to punch people."

"What are you saying?" Richard asked hotly.

"Has Michael Promuse ever gotten into a physical altercation since the incident?" Eddie inquired.

"He's a cop," Richard said outraged. "He's probably had physical fights with criminals."

"No. Not criminals," Eddie said. "I meant random people on the street, friends, family."

Richard turned red. "Michael is a good man. He would never hurt his family."

"Except he does," Eddie said. "And you know that he does, but you choose to ignore it."

Richard stood up abruptly. "I have nothing more to say. Please leave."

"Don't let him get away with it," Eddie pleaded.

Richard turned his back to Eddie. "Leave. Now." he said forcefully.

Eddie put her card on the coffee table. "My card's on the table. If you remember anything else, call the cell phone number."

Richard nodded. Eddie sighed. "Thanks for your time."

Eddie left and went to the 54th precinct. When she arrived, Danny was alone at his desk.

"Hey, Danny," Eddie greeted. She handed him Richard Clark's assault charge file.

"Hey, Eddie," Danny responded as he took the file. "How'd things go with your guy?"

"He was cooperative, until I tried to put his buddy as the bad guy," Eddie said grumpily.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "That's usually how it goes. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to see if the officer's wife is getting abused, and if she is, I'll try to flip her," Eddie told him.

Danny pushed his lips together. Eddie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go before you start lecturing me."

"I'm not the lecture guy," Danny told her.

"Whatever, Danny," Eddie said. "Thanks for your help. I'll see you around."

"You coming to Sunday Dinner?" Danny asked.

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if it's any consolation, it'll be weird going to dinner without you," Danny said with an amused smile. "It will also be weird if you are there, because your corner of the table will have a cold chill."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks, Danny. I'll see you on Sunday."

"See you, Eddie," Danny said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the reviews, people were saying Jamie was acting out of character, so I'll explain his behavior in a later chapter. Also, I'm not sure how I did with Danny, so please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy school shopping, and I'm lazy. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After tour the next day, Eddie made her way over to the Upper East Side. She was going to see what Carly Promuse had to say. This time she would try to make Carly like her. Eddie knocked on the door when she reached the house.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called through the door.

"Hi," Eddie responded. "I'm Officer Janko. I need to talk to Carly Promuse, Ma'am."

The door opened. A Caucasian woman with long, brown hair, and hazel eyes was standing in the door way. She had a shocking resemblance to Ryan, and just like Ryan, she had a bruise on her face.

"I am Carly Promuse," the woman said. "Come in, please."

Carly stepped aside, and Eddie walked in. Carly closed the door, and told Eddie to sit down. Eddie sat down on the couch, and Carly sat down in the armchair opposite.

"What's this about, Officer?" Carly asked.

"I just need to ask you a few questions," Eddie said. "How long have you and Michael Promuse been married?"

"Twelve years," Carly answered. "We've had our son, Ryan, for seven years."

Eddie nodded. "How long have you know your husband?"

"Ever since high school," Carly replied.

"Can you tell me about your husband? Like his personality?" Eddie asked.

"He is very protective, and cares about us," Carly said through tight lips.

"Has he ever acted violently towards you or anyone else?" Eddie questioned.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Carly countered sharply.

"I'm just trying to get all the facts," Eddie said calmly.

"What are you? I. A.?" Carly asked.

"No. I'm not, but-" Eddie started.

"Then, I don't have to answer any of these questions," Carly said crossly standing up and walking to the front door.

Eddie followed her. "You do if you want the man who beats you and your son to go to jail," Eddie argued. "You love your son, don't you?"

Carly froze. She slowly turned around. She looked like she was on the verge of angry tears. "I love Ryan more than anyone can know, so don't go saying that I don't love him."

"Prove to me that you love him," Eddie said. "Tell me if Michael abuses you. He'll go away, and you and you're son won't have to worry about him."

"No," Carly said forcefully. "I do _not_ trust the system. Michael's a cop. No one is going to indite a cop."

"You'd be surprised how many people will jump at the chance," Eddie said. "All you have to do is tell me the truth, and you and Ryan will be safe."

"No, we won't," Carly sobbed. The tears had finally fallen. "He controls us. There's no escaping."

"Yes, there is," Eddie began.

"No!" Carly yelled. "There isn't! I tried to get away! I asked for a divorce! All I got was a beer bottle thrown at my head!"

"That's all the more reason he needs to be stopped," Eddie assured.

Carly shook her head. "No. I want you to leave."

"Mrs. Promuse," Eddie pleaded. "Please don't let him get away with this. Don't make this that assault ten years ago."

"Leave," Carly demanded. "Now!"

Eddie sighed. She handed Carly her card. Unwillingly, Carly took it.

"If you change your mind, call the cell phone number," Eddie told her. "I'll show myself out."

Eddie walked out the door. She was walking down the stairs when she saw Michael Promuse walking toward her.

"Damn," Eddie whispered to herself.

Promuse glared at her. "Funny, seeing you here, Janko," he said bitterly. "I got a call from Richard Clark yesterday. He said a blonde cop was asking questions about his assault charge. I had a hunch about who it was, and now I know that I was correct."

"I wouldn't need to ask questions if people gave me straight answers," Eddie retorted.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Promuse insisted.

"Yeah, because smacking around your wife and kid is okay," Eddie said sarcastically.

"Just 'cause you're banging the PC's son doesn't mean you can ride the high horse, and accuse me of abusing my family," Promuse snapped.

"It's not an accusation if it's a fact," Eddie said fiercely.

Promuse gave her the evil eye. "Stay away from my family, Janko, or I'm going to report you to the boss."

With that, Promuse walked up the stairs to his home. Eddie watched him walk away. She really wanted to punch him in the face, but she restrained herself. She was imaging the horror going on behind the door. Carly getting beaten, because Promuse thought she talked. Thinking about the beating brought back memories of that date that went horribly wrong her rookie year. She pushed those memories deep down, and walked to her car. Eddie needed to go home, and unscramble her thoughts.

/

Eddie had the weekend off, so she decided she would spend most of it trying to convince Carly to turn against her husband. She was ignoring Promuse's warning, and going back to his place to persuade Carly. Eddie knocked on the door. She saw the curtain flutter open, then the door opened.

"Hi, Officer Janko," Ryan greeted excitedly.

Eddie smiled. "Hey, Ryan. How are you?"

"I lost a tooth yesterday," Ryan informed her enthusiastically. "See?" He smiled to reveal a hole on the right side of his mouth where his canine tooth should have been.

"How'd you loose that?" Eddie asked.

"It was loose, so I wiggled it out," Ryan said.

"There was no foul play, Officer Janko," Carly said harshly coming up behind Ryan.

Ryan cocked his head at his mother. "What's foul play?"

"It doesn't matter, honey," Carly told him sweetly. "We're going to go to the park soon. Can you please go get your shoes on?"

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Okay, Mom." Then, he ran up the stairs.

Carly watched Ryan go, and waited until he was all the way up the stairs before turning back to Eddie. "I want you to leave now," she commanded.

"Why? So Michael can keep making bruises on your arm?" Eddie asked incredulously. She had noticed a fresh bruise on Carly's right forearm.

Carly pulled her sleeve down over the bruise. "I stick around to stay around. I don't want Ryan to be alone with Michael."

"You won't have to deal with Michael at all if you come with me down to the twelfth precinct," Eddie assured.

Carly's eyes widened. "No. No. No. I am not going to the same precinct Michael works at. Wait..." Carly paused, and thought about something. "You work with Michael, don't you? You work out of the twelfth precinct."

"Yes, I do," Eddie confirmed.

Carly shook her head. "No. I can't. Please leave Officer Janko."

"Mrs. Promuse-" Eddie began.

"Officer Janko," someone called from behind her.

Eddie turned around. On the sidewalk was Richard Clark.

"Hello, Mr. Clark," Eddie said.

"What are you doing here, Officer Janko?" Richard asked sternly.

"I'm trying to protect and serve innocent citizens," Eddie told him, "but my efforts are being wasted. I'm sorry for bothering you Mrs. Promuse."

Eddie walked to her car, got in, and drove away. She didn't turn back the whole time she walked to her car. She knew the battle was over for today when Richard showed up. Eddie knew Carly wouldn't say anything in front of Richard. Eddie sighed as she drove home. It was one o' clock, and she hadn't had lunch. Her stomach grumbled, and she was really craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

/

"Janko," Eddie said as she answered her home phone. It was now five o' clock in the evening, and she thought she would start dinner, then her phone rang.

"Janko, this is Sergeant Renzulli. Can you come down to the precinct now?" Renzulli asked.

"Why?" Eddie questioned. "I have the day off."

"Don't question commands," Renzulli said sharply. "Do as you're told."

"All right, Sarge. I'll be there in ten minutes," Eddie told him.

"Thank you, Janko," Renzulli said, then he hung up.

Eddie had a feeling she knew what it was about, and grudgingly grabbed her purse, and walked out her apartment door. She drove over to the twelfth precinct, and walked in. When she reached Renzulli's office, Renzulli was waiting for her outside of it.

"Sarge-" Eddie began.

"Don't, Janko," Renzulli said. "Just go in."

Eddie walked into Renzulli's office. Promuse was sitting in one chair in front of the desk. The chair beside him was empty.

"Sit down, Janko," Renzulli ordered.

Eddie obeyed. Renzulli closed his office door, then sat down in the chair behind his desk. "So, Janko, I hear from Promuse that you've been harassing his family. Promuse he said he gave you a warning, and you didn't listen. Is that true?"

"Yes, Sarge," Eddie said quietly.

"So now he can press charges, but that's not going to happen if you stop right now," Renzulli told her. "You will only get suspended for three days."

"Sarge," Eddie pleaded.

"It's either get suspended or get arrested, Janko," Renzulli said piercingly.

"All right, Sarge," Eddie said.

"You two are dismissed," Renzulli said. Promuse got up, and left the office. Eddie was about to follow him when Renzulli called her name.

"Janko."

Eddie stopped and looked back at him.

"What's this about?" Renzulli asked. "You don't seem like the type of person who harasses someone without a legitimate reason."

"It's nothing, Sarge," Eddie said. "I'll see you on Thursday." Then, she left the office. Eddie slowly walked out the precinct. She was thinking about Jamie, and how he was right. She would never say it to his face, though, and she was not giving up. She just needed to find a different way to flip Carly. Eddie walked out the precinct doors, and Promuse was waiting outside for her.

Eddie frowned. "Didn't you already get what you wanted?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that there are no perks to sleeping with the boss's son, so you should just dump Reagan if that's why you're dating him," Promuse said amused.

"Screw you, Promuse," Eddie said angrily.

"Watch it, Janko," Promuse mocked. "Or I might press those charges."

Eddie glared at him, and started to walk to her car.

"You better watch out, Janko," Promuse called out. "Karma is a bitch."

Eddie shook her head, and continued walking. She wasn't afraid of Promuse. She was afraid for his wife and son.

/

It was now nine at night, and Eddie had drank three beers in the past hour already. She was trying to find a solution to her problem, but as she thought she couldn't find a solution. She had dosed off and was awaken by knocking on her door. She got up, and answered the door.

"Please tell me it's not true," Jamie said coming in.

"Nice to see you, too, and come right in," Eddie said sarcastically.

"Eddie," Jamie said annoyed. "Please tell me you did not get suspended."

"Well, I'd be lieing if I did," Eddie muttered bitterly.

"Eddie," Jamie groaned.

"Jamie, stop making a big deal about it," Eddie said heatedly.

"It is a big deal," Jamie insisted. "It goes on your permanent record."

"I don't care, Jamie!" Eddie yelled. "I don't care about myself right now! All I care about is a little boy and his mother getting abused! Everything else has little importance."

Jamie sighed. "What do you have?"

"What do you mean?" Eddie questioned confused.

"You're evidence against Promuse," Jamie said.

"Well, his friend covered for him when Promuse assaulted a guy, but he denies it. The wife and son are getting abused, but the wife won't give a statement," Eddie said.

"So you have as much as you had before," Jamie pointed out. "How'd you get suspended?"

"I got suspended for _harassing_ his family," Eddie told him.

"Well-" Jamie started.

"Please don't tell me I told you so," Eddie said sourly.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say maybe you should stop investigating," Jamie said.

Eddie was outraged. "No. I am not going to stop, because of-"

"Eddie, let me finish," Jamie requested.

Eddie pursed her lips. "Fine."

"You should stop investigating, and hand it off to Danny," Jamie said. "Danny probably won't like the idea of jamming up a cop, but he'd look into it."

"Jamie, I can't," Eddie said quietly.

"Why can't you?" Jamie asked irritated. "Eddie, if you keep going the way you are, Promuse is going to press charges, and you will be fighting to keep your job."

"I know how it feels to be hit, and asking when will it stop," Eddie said sadly. "For me it stopped. It only happened one night, but for Carly and Ryan, it's happens every night, and they're afraid to come forward. They need someone to give them a push to do the right thing. They need to stop feeling afraid."

"Eddie, I'm sorry, but if you're sent to jail, you can't help them," Jamie reasoned.

"I know, but..." Eddie said her voice cracking. Memories of the night she was sexually assaulted were surfacing in her mind. "I can't."

"Eddie," Jamie said softly.

Eddie shook her head. "Please just leave, Jamie." She started walking toward her bedroom.

Jamie grabbed her arm. "Eddie, come on."

Eddie shook her arm loose. "Just go home," Eddie pleaded. Then she quickly walked into her bedroom. Eddie waited until she heard the front door close, before crying.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sad ending to this chapter, but not all endings can be happy. Next chapter will be Sunday Dinner. I'll try to update sooner. Also, I think I'm going to wrap this story up with a few more chapters. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I'm really bad at updating. It also doesn't help that I started school, and have had homework coming out of my ears. I didn't have that much homework this weekend, because the Pope came to town. Anyway, I'm sorry. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie walked into Frank and Henry Reagan's house through the back door. She was met with Erin, and Nicky working in the kitchen.

"Hey, Eddie," they said in unison.

"Hey, Erin. Hey, Nicky," Eddie greeted back.

"Where's Uncle Jamie?" Nicky asked as she chopped vegetables.

"I don't know," Eddie said honestly. "What do you need help with?"

Erin gave Nicky a look. Nicky nodded her head in understanding. "Can you chop the rest of the vegetables for me please? I'm going to go see if Grandpa can talk for a few minutes."

"Okay," Eddie said, and she took the knife from Nicky.

Erin waited until Nicky left to speak to Eddie. "What's up with you and Jamie? Danny told me you're in a fight, but he wouldn't tell me what the fight's about."

Eddie shook her head. "Jamie's right. Nothing is sacred in this family, and it doesn't matter. Danny should've kept his mouth shut."

"Yeah. Danny is the gossip queen of the family," Erin said, "but he told me about it, so I might as well know."

Eddie sighed. "Well, we just see things differently, and we usually break out into fight about it. The same thing happened when we were partners."

"How long has this fight been going on?" Erin asked.

Eddie thought about it. "Wednesday night."

"So it's been a while since you two have talked," Erin said.

"No, we talked last night, and I told him to leave," Eddie said.

"Dinner is going to be so fun," Erin said sarcastically.

Just then, Linda walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you two," Linda greeted.

"Hey, Linda," Erin and Eddie greeted back.

"Why is dinner going to be fun?" Linda asked.

"Jamie and Eddie are in a fight," Erin answered.

"Oh. Dinner will be fun," Linda agreed.

Eddie smiled.

/

"Thanks, Danny," Jamie said as Danny handed him a beer. The two were in the backyard watching Jack and Sean play with a frisbee.

"Yep," Danny said, then he took a drink from his beer. "Why don't you try talking to Eddie?"

Jamie groaned. "Can't you drop it, Danny? I told you before it doesn't matter."

"Eddie says the exact same thing," Danny muttered.

"You've been harassing her to?" Jamie asked.

"No, she stopped by the precinct, and...you know, you're right. It doesn't matter," Danny mumbled off.

Jamie's eyes widened. "She stopped by your precinct?"

Danny frowned. "Yeah. She asked me to get her a case file."

Jamie covered his face with his hands. "Please tell me you didn't get her the file."

"Um," Danny started.

"Danny, do you know who she's investigating?" Jamie asked heatedly.

"Yeah. I don't like it, either, but she is certain about it, so I'm not gonna stand in her way," Danny told him. "You shouldn't either. You know, I thought you of all people would support her," he added.

"I was shocked when she told me about it, and I told her, her evidence won't hold up," Jamie admitted. "Then, I tried to dissuade her from investigating. I was afraid she'd get herself in trouble, and she did. She got herself suspended."

Danny choked on his beer. "What?"

"Yeah," Jamie confirmed. "Then, I told her to pass it on to someone else, and she said she couldn't."

"Why not?" Danny asked. "Her career is on the line."

Jamie shook his head. "I think she has personal reasons, but it doesn't matter. She can throw her life away if she wants to."

"Whoa, where'd this attitude come from?" Danny questioned. "You're usually the supportive one."

"I'm tired of giving advice when she doesn't listen to me," Jamie said exasperatedly. "She never listens to me. It's like I'm talking to a brick wall some days. It seems like she doesn't care about anything I say."

Danny snickered. Jamie glared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing, because you sound like a wife, and she sounds like a husband," Danny laughed.

"Shut up, Danny," Jamie said bitterly.

"Dinner's done," Nicky called from the window.

Jack and Sean ran inside. Jamie sighed. Danny looked at him. "Look, kid, if Eddie didn't care, she wouldn't be here."

Danny walked inside. Jamie pondered what he said, then went inside.

/

"There's this thing on Twitter going around saying that the devil will get you if you don't re-tweet a picture of a llama," Nicky said most of the way through dinner.

Jack, and Sean snickered. Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, and some people believe it," Nicky said. "It's crazy."

"I miss when social media wasn't around," Henry said. "There was no devil possessed llama or anything like that."

"There was also no cyber bullying," Nicky added.

"Yeah, you don't know how many times I've seen young kids in the hospital, because of what people say about them online. It's horrible what those kids do," Linda said.

"Or suicides because of bullying," Erin said.

"Why do people hurt themselves when they're sad?" Sean asked.

"Some people think they messed up their life so much that there is no other way out, or they're sad, and don't want to live anymore," Nicky informed him.

"But there is always another way to go when it comes to suicide. The depression is a little more justified, but not by much. You may hate your life, but that doesn't mean you should give up on it," Jamie said. "A lot of people don't realize that they'll be missed when they're gone."

"Yeah, suicide is a selfish thing," Eddie said.

"But if you're sad, then don't you have the right to end you're own life?" Sean asked. "You wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"No," Danny said. "You will hurt someone else. If I jumped off a cliff how would that make you feel?"

"Sad," Sean said.

"Suicide does effect people, Sean," Frank said. "It's just that the person committing suicide doesn't know it."

"That's why it's selfish," Henry agreed. Sean nodded.

"Something else that's selfish is spousal abuse," Nicky said. "Nine times out of ten, the man is angry, and hits his wife, then it creates the 'kick the dog theory'."

"What's that?" Sean asked.

"The man had a bad day at work, drinks himself drunk, smacks his wife. The wife is tired of the abuse, so she smacks her son. The son is frustrated and confused, so he kicks his dog. The dog is scared and hostile, so the dog bites the neighbor," Jack said.

"Exactly," Eddie said. "It pretty much tells you to treat people how you want to be treated, but some people don't understand that, even adults."

Jamie gave Eddie a dirty look. "Yeah, that's why you're taught that in school."

"Some people don't learn, especially when they think they're above the law, because they get away with minor things," Eddie continued.

"And sometimes there are cops who think even the littlest piece of circumstantial evidence is reason to raid a suspects house," Jamie said.

Eddie gritted her teeth. "And sometimes there are certain cops who are pains, but no one can see through them."

Jamie gave her a fake smile. "That's definitely true."

"I'll clear," Eddie offered, and she picked up a few plates, and went into the kitchen.

"I'm missing something," Henry said.

Jamie ran his hand over his face. "May I be excused?"

"Yes," Henry said, "but-"

Jamie stood up before Henry could say another word, and walked into the kitchen.

"You're unbelievable," Jamie blurted when the kitchen door closed behind him.

"I'm unbelievable?" Eddie asked hotly. "I'm not the one who was being difficult in there."

"Difficult?" Jamie half laughed.

"There are worse things I could call you," Eddie told him.

Jamie shook his head. "And you tell me I'm difficult."

Just then Frank walked into the room with dishes in his arms. "Sorry. It seemed like you needed help with the dishes, since Jamie wasn't helping you."

"Well, thanks, Frank, I could use a hand," Eddie said.

Jamie let out a huff. "I'll just go back to the table."

"Good idea," Eddie muttered.

Jamie frowned, then walked out of the kitchen. Eddie sighed.

"You two seem to be in a pretty heated argument," Frank pointed out.

"Not the first time," Eddie said. "We worked through all the other times before, so we can work through this time."

"You seem like you have doubts," Frank stated.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment," Eddie said.

"Is that suspension making you overwhelmed?" Frank asked.

"No. Not really," Eddie said.

Frank looked at her. "You know on the reports I receive about my officers never say the full story. What's the full story there?"

"Does it really matter?" Eddie asked.

"Well, if it _doesn't matter_ then you should be fine with telling me," Frank pointed out.

Eddie gave him a half smile. "Well, I was _harassing_ a fellow officer's family."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like the person to harass other people, unless you have a legitimate reason."

"I'd say you have that right," Eddie agreed.

"So, what's your reason?" Frank questioned.

Eddie sighed. Frank continued. "You can tell me anything, Eddie."

"Somethings I think I should keep to myself," Eddie said.

"Well, when the Police Commissioner asks you a question, I think you should answer it," Frank said simply.

"I thought you were talking to me as my boyfriend's father, not the commissioner," Eddie said.

"They're two-in-one," Frank smiled.

Eddie smiled, then it quickly faded. "A cop that's in the twelfth precinct is abusing his family."

Frank pursed his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if you ask Jamie, he'll say I have circumstantial evidence," Eddie murmured irritated.

"I'm asking you, Eddie," Frank said calmly.

"I hate to admit it, but Jamie's right," Eddie said exasperatedly. "I _do_ have circumstantial evidence, and that's all I have."

"I assume the wife is getting abused since you used 'his family', so have you tried speaking to the wife?" Frank asked.

"I have, but she's too afraid for her son to say anything," Eddie said.

"Parents are that way," Frank confirmed. "They protect their children, and sometimes they need a harder push to get it through their skulls."

Eddie furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you saying I should threaten her?"

"No," Frank shook his head. "Persuade her in a hard ass, friendly way."

Eddie looked at him quizzically. Frank smiled. "I'll go get more dishes."

Frank left the room, and Eddie thought about what he said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next chapter, last chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm not even going to apologize. I'm going to keep forgetting to update all the stories I write from here on out. I'm just that type of person. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie closed her car door, and stepped onto sidewalk. She looked up at the house, and sighed.

"You can do this, Janko," Eddie said to herself.

Her foot was on the first step when she heard a scream from inside. Eddie pulled out her off duty weapon, and tried the door. It was open, so she entered. The situation was right in front of her. Carly Promuse was lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious, and bleeding on the floor. Ryan was kneeling next to her screaming. Michael Promuse was at the top of the stairs holding a baseball bat.

"Drop the bat and put your hands on your head, Promuse!" Eddie ordered pointing her gun at him.

"Get the hell out of my house, Janko!" Promuse yelled back. He threw the bat at her.

Eddie jumped out of the way, and tripped over the uneven flooring. Promuse had sprinted down the stairs, and kicked the gun out of Eddie's hands. He picked her up roughly and pinned her against the wall, holding her there by her neck. Eddie scratched at his hands.

"You don't know when to stop," Promuse said, squeezing her neck harder.

Eddie could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You don't know when to stop either, Promuse," Eddie choked out. "Your wife hates you, and your son is afraid of you. Look what you've accomplished, Michael. You're family is in pieces."

Promuse glared at her. "Yeah, and you will be too."

Promuse applied more pressure to her neck, and Eddie kicked him in his genitals as hard as she could. Promuse swore and released her. Eddie hit the floor with a bang, and scrambled for her gun. She grabbed it, and turned on her back.

"Put your hands on your head, or your going to the morgue, Promuse!" Eddie hollered.

Promuse did as he was told. Eddie cautiously approached him. She holstered her gun, and Promuse swung around like a gorilla. He knocked Eddie to the ground, and punched her in the face. Eddie spit blood at his face. She kicked him in the stomach, and he landed on his back. Eddie pounced on him, and punched him in the face several times. Promuse pushed her off. Eddie landed near the baseball bat. She picked it up, and hit Promuse in the head full force. Promuse fell over. Eddie quickly went over, and hand cuffed him. She read him his rights, then rushed over to Ryan and Carly. Ryan was still screaming.

"Ryan, it's okay," Eddie soothed as she reached him. She checked Carly's pulse, and was thankful there was one there. Eddie pulled out her cellphone, and called an ambulance for Ryan and Carly.

Within a few minutes an ambulance, and a few cop cars showed up. Eddie picked up Promuse and handed him off to the responding officers.

"Take him to the twelfth, will you?" Eddie told them.

The officers nodded, and took him.

Eddie turned to the paramedics. "How is she?" Eddie asked one.

"She has a external and internal bleeding," the paramedic responded. "We need to get her to the hospital." The paramedics lifted Carly onto a back board, and carried her out the door.

Eddie turned to the other medics who were attending Ryan. Before she could say anything, one of them responded.

"He's has a few cuts and bruises, but he's fine. We're taking him to the hospital to make sure he's all right."

"Can I come with you?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," one medic replied. "On the way we'll take a look at you."

/

Twenty minutes later, Eddie sat in an examination room. The doctor had cleared her, and said she was fine. The bruises that Promuse had left on her skin had not damaged anything, and would fade away. Eddie sat and waited for the doctor to come back with an update on Carly Promuse's condition.

The door creaked open, and Eddie looked up expecting the doctor. Instead it was Jamie.

"Hey, Reagan," Eddie said quietly.

Jamie walked farther into the room and put his hands into his pockets. "How are you?"

"Better than Carly," Eddie responded. "She has external and internal bleeding."

Jamie nodded. "I saw Promuse at the precinct. He looks like crap."

"Yeah, he did a number on me too," Eddie said gingerly touching her neck.

Jamie tensed. He walked over to Eddie and sat down next to her.

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you or supporting you. I was...I **am** tired of giving you advice when you just ignore it," Jamie confessed.

"Well, the blame goes both ways," Eddie said. "I treated you poorly when you were concerned for me. I'm sorry."

Jamie gave her a sheepish smile and grabbed her hand. "It's all right. Now, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What?" Eddie asked confused.

"You went into Promuse's house without calling for back up," Jamie said. "What are you, Danny?" Jamie joked.

Eddie shook her head. "You know you've done stupid things like that, and are probably going to keep doing them."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Well of course, I'm always right," Eddie said.

Jamie laughed. Eddie lightly punched him the arm. "You're a jerk."

"I love you," Jamie said.

Eddie smiled. "I love you, too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Eddie then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Officer Janko?" a nurse asked popping her head into the room.

"That's me," Eddie said.

"April Rockfall is asking to see you," the nurse said. "She's in the waiting room."

Eddie got up, and followed the nurse. Jamie followed in suit.

"Officer Janko!" Ryan Promuse screamed excitedly when he saw her. He ran from his seat and hugged her. Eddie stumbled backwards a little bit from the impact, but she recovered and hugged Ryan back.

"Hey, Ryan," Eddie greeted back.

Ryan eyed Jamie. "Who's he?"

Eddie smiled. "That's Jamie. He's my boyfriend."

"He looks nice," Ryan said simply.

Eddie smiled, and looked at Jamie. "Yeah, he's pretty nice."

Jamie grinned. Eddie turned back to Ryan. Ryan grabbed her wrist.

"My grandma wants to talk to you," Ryan told her, and led her to a woman sitting in a chair. She had brown hair pulled into a tight bun, and brilliant green eyes.

"Hello, Officer Janko," the woman greeted. "I'm April Rockfall." She extended her hand.

Eddie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry under these circumstances."

April gave her a sad smile, then she looked at Ryan. She seemed to be debating something.

"Hey, you must be hungry, Ryan. Why don't we go get some food?" Jamie spoke up.

Ryan beamed. "Yay! Food!"

"As long as it's all right with your grandmother," Jamie told him. He looked over at April.

April nodded. "It's fine."

"Thanks, Grandma," Ryan said giving her a hug. April hugged him back, and mouthed, 'thank you' to Jamie. Jamie nodded.

"Let's go," Ryan said, and led the way. The two left Eddie and April alone. Eddie sat down next to her.

"I want to say thank you for helping Carly," April started. "I suspected the abuse, but I never asked..." Her voice cracked, and she was on the verge of tears.

"It was no problem. I'm glad I showed up when I did," Eddie responded.

"I am, too," April replied.

"Family of Carly Promuse?" a nurse announced.

"Here," April rushed walking over. "How is she?"

"She will recover. She has a lot of stitches and bruises and has a concussion. She's awake if you would like to see her," the nurse said.

"Yes. Thank you. I would," April said.

"All right," the nurse agreed. "Follow me."

April turned to Eddie. "I'm sure Carly will want to see you."

Eddie nodded, and followed them.

The nurse opened the door. The two woman thanked her, and stepped into the room.

"Oh, honey," April cooed when she saw her daughter. April rushed to her side. Carly had bruises splattered on her face, and bandages everywhere. She looked like crap.

"Mom, Mom, I'm okay. It's fine," Carly's raspy voice tried to assure.

"No, it's not!" April said sternly. "You look like a punching bag!"

Carly grimaced. "Thanks, Mom." Then she noticed Eddie.

"Officer Janko," Carly said. "I don't know why I'm surprised," she added bitterly.

"Carly Marie," April scowled.

"It's fine," Eddie rushed in. "I get that a lot. Michael's going to jail, Carly. He assaulted a police officer. It's up to you how long he goes away. If you give a statement, Michael won't come back into your life ever again."

Carly shook her head. "No, no, no. He'll find us."

"He won't," Eddie countered. "He'll go away for twenty to twenty-five years."

"Carly, please, I want to see you and Ryan live the rest of your lives happy. Please, Carly," April pleaded.

Carly tears rolled down her cheeks. Eddie moved closer to the bed. "You're not the first to go through this, and unfortunately you won't be the last."

Carly sniffed and nodded. "I'll do it, just not right now please."

"All right," Eddie said. "I'll come back in a few hours."

"Thank you, Officer Janko," Carly mumbled.

"You're welcome," Eddie said, and left the room. Eddie entered the waiting room as Jamie and Ryan did.

"Where'd grandma go?" Ryan asked.

"She's with your mom," Eddie told him. She grabbed his hand. "I'll take you to them."

/

"You sure you want to do this?" Jamie asked Eddie as they walked through the precinct a half an hour later.

"Yeah," Eddie said. They had reached the outside of lock up.

"All right," Jamie agreed, and they walked toward the bars.

Michael Promuse looked up from the ground. He frowned. "Great, it's the screw-people-over duo. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you behind bars," Eddie said, "and to ask was it worth it? You ruined your life. Was being violent worth it?"

Michael stood up and strolled to the bars before answering. "A few months into my first year on the job, I watched my partner die, and I killed the man who killed him. And look at you, your first partner is your snuggle buddy."

"Watch it, Promuse," Jamie warned.

"Whatever," Promuse waved off. "My point is you don't know jack shit about me, so lay off." He turned his back and started to the bench.

"Carly is testifying," Eddie told him. He paused in his walk. "You of all people know what that means."

"Twenty plus years," Promuse whispered.

"Glad you know," Eddie said. "Enjoy the joint." She walked away, and Jamie followed.

"Remind me to never commit a crime," Jamie joked. "You were pretty harsh."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "If you committed a crime I'm sure I'd be tamed compared t the rest of your family."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thank you to all those people who read and reviewed this story! I appreciate everything. Thank you all so much. I have another story that I'm working on that will kind of continue this one. Not really though. It will be a while before that story is up. Thank you all so much for barring with me through this story! Please review!


End file.
